To Russia, With Love
Moscow Moscow is situated on the banks of the Moskva River, which flows for just over 500 km through western Russia, in the centre of the East-European plain. It has 49 bridges which cross the Moskva River and its canals within city limits. Moscow's road system is centered roughly around the heart of the city, the Moscow Kremlin. From there, the roads in general radiate out to intersect with a sequence of circular roads or 'rings' focused at the Kremlin. Moscow's architecture and performing arts culture are world-renowned. Moscow is also well known as the site of Saint Basil's Cathedral, with its elegant onion domes, as well as the Cathedral of Christ the Savior and the Seven Sisters. Even with the presence of such beautiful older architecture, Moscow's skyline is distinctly modern with towers and skyscrapers mingling with the spires of the cathedrals. Temperatures can vary greatly from the summer to the winter months. Winters are long and cold, often spanning 5 months of the year with below zero temperatures. EARLIER TODAY The NCC Medbay. Blitzwing and Rider sit in recharge booths, healing from their last misadventure, and staring at the television. They watch, rapt with interest in stories about giant Transformer battles over Russia. Rider looks at Blitzwing... "You thinkin' what I thinkin'?" NOW A few cycles later, the fearsom duo have snuck out of medbay, despite not being healed, and landed.... in Moscow. Rider says, "Shoooooo...*grunt* Who be..who be down wit some action up .. here.. up in Moscow? Me'nmahboy Blittchwing gon' be all up in here!" Frenzy says, "Haaaah, Bitchwing!" Vortex says, "I'll join ya. Sounds like a good reason to cause some trouble." Blitzwing says, "Frargiin scrum ova mechs.. stupid femme bomber. Show her who the mechs are around this piston sucking slag hole, I gotchyer teeth!" Vortex says, "crap.. I may be..evening the sides. BIG thunderstorm here." Vortex grins. I"ll be back when I can :( Years ago the sight of a dully armed and armored tank rolling down the Moscowvian streets would have been a sight at a parade to cheer and oogle at. Now however it is a thing of shear terror! Blitzwing rattles and clatters down the road, vearing left and right, his turret listlessly spinning and barking out weapon fire at random. The remains of light poles, fire hydrants, and mail boxes can be seen cluttered in between his treads and the gears that motivate them. 2007 Cadillac Escalade SUV rolls on behind Blitzwing, letting his more potent partner do the talking, for now. For his part, the Cadillac Escalade is currently treating downtown Moscow to "California Love," as played as loudly as the mech possibly can. It just happen, that the TVR Tuscan S has been assigned to go check out some parts of Russia. Her alternate mode blend in weather well here, even it was a 'classic' here now, it was still heavily popular with the people. Her convertable top was down, her smokey gray leather exposed to the cool air of Russia and her sleek form easily rolling along the roads. On her radio played Loverboy's Turn me Lose blarring loudly across the country side. She knew the area could fall under attack at any moment, but it wasn't about to stop her from having fun. As The TVR comes into town, she slows down noticing that people were running, she turned down her music and started to listen as she heard something moving along the streets. She kicked herself into reverse, screeching tires slightly and moved down into a dark alley, killing her lights and hiding in the darkness of the building that shadowed over her. Jayson Redfield is riding in Tempo at the moment, and thankful to be out and about. Russia, however, is COLD. Maybe being on patrol will keep him warm. As the femme does the driving, he simply reclines in his seat, relaxing while he can. At the sight of the running people, he abruptly straightens, immediately on alert. The surrounding damage disturbs him. "This doesn't bode well..." He ducks down, as if trying to hide in his transport. "Do you detect anything?" he whispers. 2007 Cadillac Escalade SUV is hard not to detect, really. He's a driverless SUV that's currently blaring "P.I.M.P." -- the remix featuring Snoop -- down the streets of Moscow. And, I might add, poorly singing along with the same. Also, he's following a giant, beligerant tank. And driving erratically. Believe you me, any mailboxes Blitzwing hasn't taken out have fallen victim to a zig-zagging Escalade. Tan Tank 's rants and ravings sputters out over the sound of his rolling clatter, the barrel of his main gon knocking a light pole over, the stump where it was once mounted sparking angrily even as the Triplechanger shouts offensives into the air, his usual target being Fusillade but the average passerby recieves a few choice words aswell as a poorly aimed tank shell in reply to any cries they may loose. Tempo pops open her passanger door, "..get out and head for cover, I'm gotta see if I can get these two jokers out of th' city area." The autobot femme states with her country styled accent and draw. Soon as Jayson gets out, she revs her engine and peels out, locating the two decepticons and flaring her lights at them, "Hey there boys, lookin' for some fun, maybe ya went down th' wrong alley, cause it ain't tha' way, sugars." Tempo then chuckled, kicked into high gear, spun out and drove quickly. As soon has she got some distance, she sprung up from her alt mode, landing on her feet and started to skate through the city. "..man I hope this works.." she mutters to herself. Hands push down on the ground, as the hood breaks by the window, shield, and face emerges, the hands then force the body up into the air, legs kicking outward from the back in a mid-air flip, the doors swings down to her side, and then lands down on the ground in a crouch, Tempo is ready for action. Jayson Redfield promptly ducks out of the car at Tempo's urging, darting into a darkened alley. He flattens himself against the wall, cocking his gun. He doubts it will do much good against Decepticons, but it's better than nothing. Besides, maybe he can find a more convenient weapon amongst the debris. "Be careful, Tempo," he mutters once she's out of earshot. "Just wait...stay calm...you can do this, Jase..." 2007 Cadillac Escalade SUV does what any warm-blooded male would do upon seeing Tempo..he gets excited. Now, the fact that Rider isn't a warmblooded male, but rather a robot that learned behaviors by observing human activities just makes this whole scenario, well...kind of sad. Regardless, he now has a new focus. "Blitchwing... I think ... I think she likesh you, dawg... we shoul' totally get up on dat." He speeds up, which, sadly, means that he lands firmly up Blitzwing's aft. You strike Tan Tank with All Up In Your Grille. Tan Tank comes to a halt as Tempo announces her presence by flashing them.And if there was any way to get a drunken mech's attention then that way would be to flash them. His turret snaps around to level that rigid cannon length on Tempo, only just registering that she is a car with a autobot symbol on her, "Hey baybey where are you-OW, fraggin SUV all up in my tailpipe!? Why in the farking hell are you tryin me, I ain'tchyer glitch!" he barks, his cannon booming inadvertently sending a shell whistling through the air and impacting near on Jayson's alleyway. Blitzwing says, "Slaggit, Rider, my aft's gonna hurt for mega-cycles!" Tempo skids to a halt and glances back noticing the two of them hanging up. She sighs softly. Swear-- what does she have to do to get two decepticons to follow her? Tempo undoes her cable hair and lets it flow down beside her. Her emerald green optics flicker softly before she whistles up at the two, "Oh boys-- I can asure ya, there is plenty of me to go around." She said waveing her chrome tipped fingers at both of them in a 'come-hither' fashion about her. Taking a step back with a smile on her face. Jayson Redfield cringes at the nearby impact, attempting to shield himself. He quickly recovers and peeks out of his hiding place, growing slightly irritated. "Damn 'Cons...if I had an exo I'd show 'em..." He remains where he is, waiting and biding his time. Coming out into the open right now could prove disastrous. Nonetheless, he's determined to help any way he can. He opens a comm-link to his companion. <> 2007 Cadillac Escalade SUV reverses out of Blitzwing's interior, and drives up onto the sidewalk around side of the large tank. "Eff dis, mecha! I'm gone!" He speeds up, straight into a taxi cab, sending himself flying through the air. At what might be called the most serendipitous event of the evening, he just so happens to be flying at Tempo! It looks like there might be an attack round after all! Tempo evades your All Up In Your Grille attack. Tan Tank staggers up into a transformation, parts contorting awkwardly, rearranging themselves several times, his cog jerking and jarring in it's housing befor finaly his anatomy settles into his robotc mode. He punishes the street with unseasy steps, lurching this way and that until he finaly staggers into the side of a builing, crumbling the brick work and shattering windows, "Friggen planet.. Cybertron knew when to stand still!" he growled as he pushed himself off only to trip in the crater he had just created, capsizing over into Jayson's alleyway, flailing. Blitzwing succeeds in grasping Jayson Redfield, throwing him off-balance. Tempo misses Tan Tank with her grasp attack. Tempo leaped up on the Taxi that came at her and used it to push herself up, till she saw te building Jayson was in get tumbled over by Blitzwing, "Slag.. NO!" She quickly landed down and skidded to a halt, "Jayson!" Gritting her teeth tightly, those emerald green optics stared right down at Blitzwing, "..oo--" She yanked out both of her sabers and leaped into the air landing down with her feet on either side of the much larger mech, however both her swords missed there mark, only landing beside his head. "Why can't ya decepticons party some pleace else, huh?!" From Tan Tank or Chubby Jet, Blitzwing rears up into his towering Decepticon warrior form. "WHOA!" Despite his attempts, Jayson is unable to escape the falling Blitzwing. The alleyway is partially destroyed, leaving the blonde youth trapped under debris, and perhaps Blitzwing as well, but relativey unharmed. "Ugh...dammit..." He clenches his teeth as he tries to free himself. "Stupid...'Con! Why'd you have to...get *wasted*, huh?!" Blitzwing cast a bleary optical band upwards towards Tempo, his mouth hanging stupidly open, teeth crooked or missing in a rickity grin, "What's that, crankshaft kisser?" he slurred, "You wanna party, huh?" he replied, his eyes brilliently bright with a overabundance of energy, "Well I can go all night!" and with that he swept a awkward punch up at her jaw, "I like it rough though! Like break my nose and call me sissy rough." Blitzwing strikes Tempo with Love tap. 2007 Cadillac Escalade SUV spends a brief moment sticking halfway out of what, until today, was a pretty fountain, complete with statue of Ivan Randomavich, the hero of the battle of Arbitrarigrad. A few minutes go by, and he realizes that he's no longer flying... transforming, he staggers back towards the last place he saw Blitzwing. Maybe he'd had better luck. The Cadillac Escalade shifts on up into Rider's big pimpin' robot mode. Tempo gets punched in the face, though not enough to do to much damage, she kinda rolls with the blow, yanks out both of her swords from the ground, and then, rolls back to her feet and goes to smack the mech right in the side with her boot like feet. If they were human-- she target for a much more.. interesting spot. "Oh trust me sugar, I like playin' rough myself!" Tempo misses Blitzwing with her Thrust Kick attack. Jayson Redfield is free! He scurries out of the damaged alleyway, having easily pulled himself out of the rubble once Tempo got Blitzwing's attention. He climbs up onto a large pile of debris and shoves a large metal beam leaning on top of the mound. It falls toward Blitzwing. Jayson Redfield succeeds in grasping Blitzwing, throwing it off-balance. Blitzwing is crazy quick, no, really, it's freaking insane! Lurching upto his feet, Blitzweeing swerves nearly toppling, one leg luifted high as he teeters dangerously on on leg.. only to have a beam come rocking down, cracking him across a already dented helm, flooring the triplechanger. Blitzwing strikes Blitzwing with Love tap. Rider stumbles down the main thoroughfair, turning just in time to see Blitzwing get beamed by a ... beam. Oh, how silly this all was becoming. "B-Wizzle! I comin -- " CRASH. There went a fire escape. "-- I comin to help, mecha! You! Y'all femme-aft mecha-femme...femme...mecha...you get away from mah boy, now!" Rider has, by this point, caught up to the proceedings, and is now launching a very, very misguided fist towards a general area in which, he believes, Tempo currently exists. Tempo evades your Vertigo Punch! attack. Tempo back-flips out of the way of the Steel beam, giving Jayson a thumbs up, turning to face The other decepticon, she pointed a saber at him, "Ya boy huh? Dun realize ya decepticons like to pow-wow wit' one another. No one wonder ya'll are all messed up in th' head. Ya'll be chasin' after the wrong afts." Lay down by Tempo cause yes, she was implying there were Gay, and she could-- she was a femme, they could get away with things like that. Then came Rider trying punch her, she shealthed her sabers, then she took his arm and using his own momentum, shoved him along and gave him a quick 'pop' in the back with the side of her hand to shove him foreward and hopefully right ontop of Blitzwing. You evade Tempo's Hand jab attack. Jayson Redfield returns the thumbs up, shooting a grin toward Tempo. He hurriedly grabs onto a nearby ladder, climbing up onto the roof of a building, giving him a better look at the battlefield. "Don't you mechs know better than to pick on a lady? REAL men don't gang up on people!" He contemplates another steal beam, but he doubts that would work twice. Blitzwing's buzz is killed. Sense rushes back into Blitzwing's processors as he looks up to take in the general scene.. He's out on a mission,.. with Rider.. again, "Aw clankin' slag.." utters the triplechanger in self loathing, dragging himself to his feet befor he rockets skywards, contorting painfuly into a jet, "It's the farking marshmellow factory again!" Blitzwing begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Tempo, Rider. Rider looks up, as his partner... just leaves him there. "Dat was a good idea, B-dubs! It coul' still work!" In his protestations, he manages to lose balance, and fall over into a heap of garbage...luckily, this saves him from Tempo's ill-timed attack. The jolt bringing him back to the task at hand, he decides that, rather than stand up, he'll just try and fend the femme off from the ground, executing an ugly, but possibly very effective, kick from the laying-down position. You strike Tempo with Lazy Man's Assault. Tempo gets struck back, grunts, then takes note of the garbadge and what was said around garbadge seemed like cans and tanks of Oxygen and some other chemicals? Just what did humans throw away this stuff for anyhow? However, Tempo wasn't about to lose the chance and she ask Jayson why later humans throwed away such interesting stuff-- So with a flick of the wrist, she brought out a dagger, pressing a button on the hilt, she flung it. She then whistled to Jayson, "Down!" One could swear that dagger was beeping as it flew toward its target-- Tempo strikes you with Exploding Dagger for 7 points of damage. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. At the warning, Jayson jumps down from the roof onto a lower ledge and then onto the ground. He ducks behind a wall that is miraculously still standing, wincing as the dagger detonates upon impact with Rider. "What an *explosive* weapon!" he quips. Tempo says, "save the humor for when we get out of this." Rider screams incomprehensibly as the stuff on which he was formerly perched is set alight and exploded, sending his now-flaming body straight up into the Russian skies. While there, he is present enough, at least, to remain there..and he uses his momentum to kick-start his anti-gravs into operation, seeking to fly away after his now-departed mate. He has no desire to go back down for more aft-whooping. This trip was, perhaps, not a good idea after all. Rider begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Tempo, Blitzwing. Tempo pokes her head out from around the corner and grins, "We won, haha!" She slides out and does her victory dance, "We won, we won! The human and the beat gal one, oh yea!" This is what Sideswipe misses-- he misses her insane personality when she has been online for to long and lack of recharge-- it makes her.. very interesting. Ah well! More excitement for Jayson!